Crashed
by ShadowEatsSkittlez
Summary: Rouge is involved in a car wreck, and manages to be the only of three who survive. While on her way to work for the first time since the accident, she meets Shadow, a lonely hedgehog with no family. What she later finds out about him will change her life forever. SHADOUGE.
1. Chapter 1

**Crashed CHAPTER 1**

Waking up in an ambulance is definitely preferred when the alternative is lying in a death bed.

But that doesn't mean I enjoy it.

Everything around me is blurring, and I have tunnel vision on the EMT in my face. "She's conscious," the blonde feline turns to the others in the vehicle.

I stare as they stick IVs in my arm and check my blood pressure. I feel something around my mouth—

"Don't touch that, it's helping you breathe." Blondie gently nudges my hand away, reminding me not to move too much.

This hard surface under me is hurting my head (along with everything else that hurts), and the straps are making me uncomfortable. The cat starts to question me:

"What's your name?"

"R-Rouge," I stutter. Talking was harder than I thought it was going to be.

"What year is it?"

"2016."

"Do you remember what happened?"

"I-I was driving and s-someone ran a red light and suddenly I wake up here. I d-don't remember anything else."

I hear the doors opening and suddenly I'm being wheeled into a hospital, the ceiling racing above me.

"Get her to Trauma. Hurry!"

So many voices, so many people rushing in behind me.

"We're gonna pick you up and move you to this table, okay?" A female black rabbit with excessively long hair nods at me and gestures to the bed next to me. I nod in response.

"One, two, three—" I'm lifted and moved.

They start cutting off my clothes, revealing all the fresh bruises and cuts. Definitely gonna need stitches.

They notice my eyes rolling back. "Stay with us Rouge!"

They're running their hands on me and putting pressure on my limbs, asking what hurts, and I just have to lay there and let them do it.

 _This is their job_ , I have to remind myself.

I'm being pushed around the hospital, taken to various machines and tested and scanned. Eventually I make it to the X-ray machine, and it is the hardest, coldest surface I've ever had to lay on.

Everything is going by in such a blur. There's so much machines, and an abundance of pain.

I finally have a little alone time in my hospital room.

There's so much white bathing this room, with an occasional splash of an ugly shade of green, it makes me uncomfortable. How old is this place?

I spent a while trying to recall the accident, but came no closer than I had been when I first arrived here. Where was I going? Was I with anyone?

What happened to the others in the accident?

Some cops show up in my room. One is a large and muscular mix (looks like a cat, but he has wings) with dragon tattoos snaking up his arm, while the other is much shorter, but still almost as muscular. He looks like an echidna.

"Miss Rouge, we'd like to speak to you for a moment about what happened, if that's alright." The muscular one says in a deep gravelly voice.

"Do I really have a choice?" I say. It hurts my neck to look at them.

The smaller one clears his throat. "Well, Rouge, we would like to let you know that this accident was not your fault, so you don't have to worry about that. Are you doing okay?"

"Well, I'm in a hospital sustaining multiple injuries after almost dying. Don't know if you consider that okay." I roll my eyes, hating the nice and polite façade they have to pull. "Just tell me what happened, I barely remember a thing."

"Miss Rouge,"

"Just call me Rouge, please."

"Alright, Rouge, to put it straight-forward, you were the only one to survive the crash—"

Alright, now I'm crying. I thought I'd be able to handle anything they threw at me, but I was not expecting _that_.

But why me? Why was I the only one given a second chance? Those people had futures. They had things to look forward to. Me? I lived with my best friend in a dingy apartment and I work as a waitress in a café. I have nothing amazing planned out, I'm not gonna change the world.

What if one of those people were to cure cancer? Do something important?

"Rouge, we had a witness tell us that someone ran a red light, T-boned the person next to you, and they slid into your car. The one that ran the red light was being operated by a drunk driver. You must be aware of how lucky you are Rouge." The bigger one looked me in the eyes, almost ignoring the tears streaming down my face.

"It's just… not fair. Anything else? I don't enjoy crying."

And after a while of talking, listening, nodding, and impatiently tapping the edge of the bed I was stuck in, they finally left.

And my roommate, Blaze, rushed in.

"Oh my god! Rouge! You're okay, thank fucking god. When you never came home I was so worried and—well, I'm here to bail you out. Can you walk? Do your legs work? Are you going to be a cripple from now on?" The purple cat sat on the side of my bed, surveying me.

I couldn't help but laugh. "Blaze, I'll be okay. The car before me took most of the damage…" I cringed. How could I have gotten away with just a few cracked ribs, when the others had to die?

It's not fair; it's not fair at all. I didn't want to know who it was that got killed. I didn't want to know what they looked like, or who would be missing them.

Even though the drunk guy made a huge mistake, he didn't deserve death. The person in the car behind me, who didn't do a single thing _at all_ , didn't deserve that either.

I was trying to fight the tears making their way to the surface.

"Two others died, Blaze. I was the only one who survived the accident."

Blaze's mouth fell open; her pointed tooth gleamed in the light. To say she was big on dental hygiene was an understatement. "Rouge I'm… I'm sorry. But, hey, you're still here."

"Yeah but… Why? What did they do to deserve—"

"No, no, Rouge, no sobbing. Look, you're alive, whether you wanna be or not. Now I'm gonna take you home, and we're gonna watch your favorite movies and eat some ice-cream. I'll even get you the expensive brands instead of the store-brand ones." Blaze grabbed my hand. "You're my best friend, okay? I'm just so happy I didn't lose you."

"Thanks, Blaze."

…

Blaze was pretty disappointed when she was told I was gonna have to stay overnight, but she decided to stay with me, which kept me from dying of the boredom from all the TV re-runs. She was able to make me laugh in what was possibly the worst event of my life.

I apparently got a concussion, so I'm gonna have to go to some sort of clinic that they recommended for this kind of thing. That, I was not looking forward to.

The only thing I gained from this was a break from work, which Blaze told me I was returning from when I got into the accident.

They informed me that making sure I took plenty of deep breathes and laying on my injured side (which made no sense to me) would help my ribs heal, and that they would just have to heal at home.

Blaze listened all the nights after when I cried, feeling guilty for surviving, complaining about how badly my head would hurt, and while I was slowly starting to remember the details of the accident. Flashbacks haunt me, and probably will continue to bombard me for a long time.

Even though I constantly protest it, Blaze won't let me drive.

"You always tense up when we go through traffic lights. The last thing we need is you freezing up and not paying attention to what's around you." She had told me.

I always think back on it. On all the pain, on the lives lost, on their families. I had avoided watching all news stations for a week. I didn't want to ever find out who was involved. I couldn't take knowing that the face broadcasted on the screen would never see another day.

I spend every moment wishing I could take the place of the innocent individual who was killed. Maybe he was on his way home from work as well. Maybe he was going to visit family. A family who would now have to live blaming themselves for the simple act of inviting their family member over. A family that will never hear the person's voice again, will never see their face again, will never feel their embrace again.

I'm normally not someone to dwell on sad things, but this has been driving me crazy.

Will I ever get over this?


	2. Chapter 2

**Crashed CHAPTER 2**

"Stand right here, and face the corner of the wall. Close your eyes, and try to balance while keeping your feet as close together as possible." The counselor has her hands rested on either side of my head, guiding me and ensuring I'm staying in the right position.

Balance in general had become somewhat difficult to me, but I was managing. The hard part was trying not to use my wings when I was about to fall over.

"Great. I'm sorry I have to keep putting you through these exercises, but you must understand that they are to help you." She gestures towards the huge round machine in the corner of the room. "We'll be using that next time. Bet you were wondering what that's for."

"Thanks again. I'll see you next week." I tell her, forcing a smile.

I push past the front doors, waving when I spot Blaze's car. She rolls down the window, lifting her huge sunglasses off her eyes. "Damn, that took forever."

"I told you, you didn't have to wait here for me." I told her as I climbed into the passenger seat. "I would've called you when I was done."

"Well, I mean, I didn't stay here. I got food." Blaze reaches into the back seat, producing a paper bag. "I wasn't sure what you wanted, so I might've gotten too much…"

"Thank you. What would I do without you?"

Blaze was someone who always thought ahead, and plans out everything she does. She's been that way since I met her in 3rd grade, when she transferred from another school.

She was always feared for her strange power of being able to control flames, summoning them with her own hands and doing with them as she pleases.

I was the only one who ever talked to her, knowing what powers she possessed. We grew up together, and now we live together.

"So, are you ready to go back to work tomorrow?" Blaze pulls out of the parking lot, a little too fast.

"Yeah, kinda. What's the rush? Stop driving so fast!" My fingers dug into the seat.

"Sorry Rouge, but Silver is going to be here today and I need to see him." Blaze's face was practically lit up with her smile.

Silver is Blaze's boyfriend, but I've only seen him a handful of times. Blaze tells me he just works a lot, and has things (although what _things_ she's talking about, I'll never know) to take care of. I'm not sure I believe her, but hey, that's her business.

"Well stop driving so fast, unless you want me to break my ribs again!"

The car slowed down, and Blaze's ears flattened with guilt. "I-I'm sorry. Just got a little over-excited." Her hand reached over to pat my shoulder.

I closed my eyes and willed my heart to stop beating so erratically, and waited for her to pull into the complex's parking lot.

Blaze practically shoved me out of the car, she couldn't wait to make it upstairs. "I wonder if he's here already. I hope he didn't bring me flowers, he knows I hate those. Why not something practical? You know what I mean?"

I had to fly to keep up with her. "Yeah, I know."

She dropped the keys a total of three times before she got the door open. "I haven't seen him in—well, a long time."

Blaze tells me that when she sees Silver, it's never here, which is why I've only seen him a few times. He prefers dates on the town, I guess.

Come to think of it, I think I've only been seeing him on their anniversaries. So, like, four times? They've been together for five years then, as of today.

Blaze almost accidentally set the ground on fire when she saw him, standing in the middle of the living room. Silver opened his arms and flashed a wide smile, letting Blaze leap on him and wrap her legs around him.

Silver was wearing the same leather jacket and black jeans from the last time I saw him. Does he ever change?

"Hey, Rouge." Silver smiled at me from around Blaze's head. I gave a slight wave, then headed off to my room to give them some alone time. I could almost hear the make out session on the couch.

I collapsed onto my bed, stuffing my face into one of my many purple-and-black pillows. I felt exhausted, and I wanted nothing but the sweet relief of sleep, even though it was only almost 4:00.

I rolled over, pulling out my new phone. I had to replace my old one, which got destroyed in the accident, along with all the pictures and music held within. "What am I gonna do." I huffed, staring at the screen. No one to talk to, no one to call and ask stupid pointless questions like "How has your day been?" "Watch anything interesting on TV?"

You'd think I could call my parents, but they're not exactly the kind of people I'd like to call Mom and Dad.

Mom was a whore, Dad was just plain crazy.

My mom dealt with my alcoholic dad beating her, mentally abusing her, and him doing the same to me up until the day she died.

On my 18th birthday.

That day was definitely something I have always wished to forget, but with no success. It was the day my Dad got just a little too drunk, hit her a little too hard, and for a little too long.

While I had to sit and watch.

And while he serves his sentence, I don't believe he'll ever feel a sliver of guilt. He'll never care how much I hate him, or how much he'd hurt me.

Reliving the painful memory made me even more tired, and soon enough, I gave into sleep.

I opened my eyes to be greeted with the scene of the accident. The sky was dark and dotted with stars, unlike the sunny sky I last saw when it actually happened. There were no cars around except for the three crushed together in the middle of the road.

I covered my agape mouth, unable to bear the sight before my eyes. The car in the middle was absolutely crushed. There's no way someone could recover from that.

I stayed rooted where I stood. _Are they… still in there?_

I walked around to the other side, maintaining my distance. There I was, lying on the road, unconscious. "Wake up!" I yelled to myself, overcome with rage and sadness. "You're not dead!"

I ran over to my own side. I saw every cut, every wound, and they were fresh. Nothing's cleaned up yet. There's blood… everywhere…

I glanced around, anxious. "Someone, help! There's been an accident—"

The hand of my past self suddenly grabs onto me, blood seeping between her fingers. "I'm not the one you need to worry about."

A scream escaped from my mouth. Looking at myself like this… it's… creepy as hell.

"Wh-what are you—"

"He needs you, Rouge."

"Who? Who needs me? They're already dead! What the hell am I supposed to do?!" I pounded my fists on the gravel, letting my tears rain down on Past Me's face.

Suddenly the whole scene starts to fade. I desperately grip onto my own bloody hand, shaking myself. "Tell me, please!"

"Look out."

Bright lights blind me, and I soon realize the source of the lights are the headlights of a car. Coming right towards me.

I wake up screaming.

"Rouge! Are you okay?" Blaze is sitting beside me, with Silver hovering over her.

I wiped they stray tears from my eyes. "J-just a nightmare. That's all."

"I heard you screaming and crying, and I rushed in here. You scared the shit out of me." Her eyes stared into mine, widened with shock. "I've never heard you scream like that before."

"I just… it was…" I imagined the far-away look in my own eyes. I imagined the blood, the fresh wounds, the awkward position of my own body after it was flung through the windshield. "I saw myself. I was at the scene of the accident and—"

"Rouge, you don't need to talk about it. I can hear how close you are to crying again. Just tell me about it later." Blaze offered a smile before pulling me into a hug.

Silver stood behind Blaze, shifting his weight between his feet. "Have you had dreams like this before?"

"Well, no, not that I remember. This is the first one since the accident happened." I told him, offering what little information I had. No, I have not had dreams of my accident until today. I'm sure I'd remember something as traumatic as the dream I had to witness.

Silver kept glancing at Blaze, seemingly anxious to get her away. "Blaze, I need to talk to you. _Now_."

"But Silver—"

"Blaze, it's important. I have to go soon." The expression on Silver's face showed pain, the pain of having to be away from Blaze. But, why so soon?

"Why? Did I do something? I'm sorry if I ruined your—"

"No, Rouge, you didn't ruin anything." Blaze squeezed my knee. "I'll be right back."

Blaze slowly trudged out the door behind Silver, and slammed it shut.

Boy, did she seem pissed off.

I couldn't help but press my ear against the door. They were speaking so quietly I could barely understand anything.

"Blaze, you know what those dreams mean. I have to go." Silver's suddenly gruff voice startled me.

"I didn't think about that… But I don't want to be without you again." Blaze was on the verge of tears, I could hear her voice trembling.

"I'm sorry this—this was really unexpected. But I have to find him now or—"

"You could lose him. I know."

"I can only go off of what she saw. We're lucky it happened while I was already here." I saw their shadows shifting, likely hugging each other.

"Yeah, we're the lucky ones who have to deal with the two who—"

"Shh, Blaze, she might hear you."

I backed away from the door. I might hear _what_?

I suddenly was overcome with the intense feeling of anger. What the hell are they keeping from me?

"You have to keep this a secret." Silver whispered.

After all that's happened to me, now Blaze is keeping secrets from me?

I shoved the door open. "And _what_ , exactly, might I hear?"

Blaze was standing alone in the living room. "What are you talking about?"

"W-where's Silver? And what were you two talking about? What about my dream made him have to leave?" I clenched my fists

"Rouge, I don't know what you're talking about. Silver just had an emergency to attend to. Hopefully he'll be back soon." The cat motioned for me to sit on the couch with her.

She was acting weird. The look on her face, the tone in her voice, and just her entire demeanor was off. "You guys were acting pretty secretive."

"Rouge, we weren't even talking about you—"

"Bullshit."

"Rouge please drop it—"

"No, Blaze, tell me—"

"Rouge, god dammit!" Blaze stared daggers into my eyes. Her entire body tensed up.

Suddenly, I forgot why I was so mad.

"Rouge, I'm sorry your dream upset you so much, but you don't need to yell about it. Please, just sit down." Blaze sat on the couch and patted the space next to her.

Right, my dream. Was I really yelling at her because of it?

I felt dizzy, and to make it worse, a headache was coming on. "I-I'm sorry. I don't know why I was so angry…"

Blaze's face washed over with relief. "Let's watch a movie, okay?"

"Y-yeah, okay."


	3. Chapter 3

**Crashed CHAPTER 3**

I opted to fly to work today, since my wings needed the exercise, and I still prefer not to drive. Besides, the weather was really nice this morning.

While the bugs and wind up here wasn't ideal, being this high up with a clear view of my surroundings was worth it.

After a while my wings started to kill me. I guess they weren't ready for this long of a ride just yet.

I land on the sidewalk. I'm glad I left way early, or I would've ended up late today.

I clutch my purse, trying to stay grounded. The cars zipping by still worry me a little, and I jump whenever a loud one passes by. Being in an accident like the one I went through can do some dumb shit to your head. I'm trying my best not to let it bother me too much though.

It had rained hard last night, and the streets were still slightly flooded due to our shitty sewer system. The damp air clung to me, and my hair was starting to frizz. At this moment, I definitely missed the wind.

When I looked up, I noticed I was at the stoplight where the accident happened. Great for me, right? These stupid wings couldn't have taken me any further?

And to make it better, a car speeds around the corner, splashing dirty water all over me.

"Oh my god! Watch what you're doing you fucking retard!" I picked up the first rock I saw and flung it at the car, missing by a long shot.

I looked to my right, and there was a man sitting on the curb, staring at me. I held his gaze for a moment, and he raised his eyebrow. "What are you looking at?" I spit. I can tell today won't be my day.

This man, a black hedgehog with the brightest crimson eyes I've ever seen, opened said eyes so wide I thought they were gonna pop out of his skull. "A-are you talking to me?"

"Yeah, dumbass. You're the only other person here, and you keep staring at me." I crossed my arms over my chest.

"I'm sorry." He pushed himself up, and I noticed the red streaks on his quills. "But it's not every day you see someone get splashed by a car, then proceed to throw a rock at them, and hilariously miss."

"Okay, I get it. I'm a sorry sight right now. But now I gotta get to work even earlier now so I can clean up." I stared down at myself, examining the soiled pink-and-white striped mini dress I was wearing. I sighed, trying to brush the flecks of dirt from the fabric.

"Good luck. I doubt anyone would enjoy such a hostile waitress." The hedgehog smirked, crossing his arms and leaning on the base of the street light.

"How did you—"

"I know that uniform. I used to visit that place all the time. Really liked the coffee." He stated simply.

"Okay dude. But I gotta go now." I motioned at the sign across the crosswalk, now showing the walking symbol. "Hopefully I won't see you later."

"What the hell got up your ass this morning?" He called after me.

"Apparently the dick of whoever decided to make it rain last night." I sped up. _Jeez, this is a long crosswalk_.

"Slutting around with Father Nature, are we?" I glanced back at the ebony hedgehog.

Instead of coming up with a sarcastic retort, I gave him the middle finger, and continued to walk off.

…

"Oh dear, Rouge, what happened!?" My coworker, a tan rabbit by the name of Cream, rushed over as soon as I entered the café.

Cream immediately grabbed a handful of napkins and started dabbing the large stain on the front of my uniform. "Are you okay? Did you fall?"

"I'm fine, don't worry. Some asshole just sped past me earlier and splashed water all over me." _And I met a second asshole, who had eyes all over me. Best not mention him._

"First day back at work, and you're already a mess." Cream grabbed my hand. "Let's go to the bathroom while no one's in here."

I immediately unbuttoned the buttons running down the front of my dress, and peeled it off. "I promise I'll bring this one back tomorrow," I sighed, tugging on the new dress (one size too small, mind you) Cream gave me. "Hopefully my boobs won't bust the buttons before the day is over."

Cream gave a slight giggle, helping me with the small frilly white apron. "It's just for a day. You're lucky I had a few extras in the back. I'm terribly sorry they weren't your size, though."

I laughed, tugging the dress down to cover my ass. The dress, however, did _not_ want to agree with me, and kept riding up anyway. "Hopefully I'll get through it without someone grabbing my ass."

"Look at it this way; Vector says sexual appeal is the reason why we get so many customers. You're here for that reason, and I'm just here to look cute." She fluttered her eyes, giving the best cute giggle she could.

Vector is the perverted crocodile who owns this place. He's the reason our uniforms aren't exactly… the most _comfortable_.

Vector was big on presentation. He thought making us sexy in all pink and white was great for business. After his father died and he inherited the place, he had changed the uniforms from pink polos and white shorts (which, I have been told, actually were supposed to cover your ass) to the little dresses we know and love today.

Okay, well, _love_ was definitely not the word I'd like to use.

But getting a job here was pretty easy, mostly because of the shape of my body. I don't think Vector took an eye off my boobs throughout the entire interview.

But Cream was right, I was here for the sex appeal, while she attracted the customers more into cute things. She was adorable, whether she tried to be or not.

I pulled my hair up into a ponytail, which was how we were supposed to wear it at work. "Thanks for your help, Cream. Better get out there before the crazy customers kill us."

I pushed past the heavy bathroom door, and once again entered the overly girly café. With its pink topped tables, striped wallpaper, garden windows surrounded by white curtains, and pink counter top accompanied by striped stools, this place looked like an old fashioned Victoria's Secret threw up all over it.

I was greeted with a familiar smiling face. Tails, the two-tailed fox who has stolen Cream's heart. Only, she won't tell him. The two just kinda flirt whenever he's here, and it never goes past that.

"I was wondering where you two were." Tails smiled, waving at us. "Don't worry, I won't tell anyone you guys went missing."

"The usual?" I asked him, already getting his expresso ready.

"Of course, Rouge. You guys know me so well." His tails swished in the air while he gazed at Cream, leaning his chin on the palm of his hand.

"Well, you're kinda here almost every morning." Cream blushed.

"Gotta get my coffee before work! And I need to see my favorite ladies as well." His eyes remained on Cream, whose blush intensified.

Tails works as a car mechanic in the shop a few stores down. The best in the business, so I've heard.

"So how's work, Tails?" Cream asked, leaning on the counter in front of him.

"Tiring, but I never get anything I can't fix."

I handed him the expresso, eyeing the door when a customer I've never seen before walks in.

A red echidna with violet eyes sits at the bar, in the seat directly in front of me. His face shows confidence.

"Pardon me, but I'm new in town. A guy I met yesterday recommended I come here." The echidna extends his hand to Tails. "Name's Knuckles."

"Hi, um, Knuckles. I'm Tails, I work at Miles Mechanics a few shops down." Tails wore a nervous smile.

"That guy was right though, the girls here are cute. And I don't mean that in any kind of perverted way, I just—"

"It's alright," I chuckle. "We get that a lot, it's kinda the point."

"Oh, alright then. So, Tails, what's good here?" Knuckles looks up at the limited menu above our heads. It contains bakery items and different types of coffee and tea.

"W-well, I really like the expresso they make for me, I like sugar and—"

"Just give me what he gets." Knuckles nods towards Tails. "Sounds good."

Tails takes his coffee, and rises from his seat. "I'm sorry ladies, but I must get to work now." He holds up the cup and points at it with his other hand, "thanks for this." And he leaves us with a smile.

Cream's expression showed her sadness, but she tried to hide it.

"So, what's to see around here?" Knuckles crossed his arms and laid them on the table. "Besides you?" His gaze seemed to surround me, and he hinted flirtation.

"Oh, well, um… There's a really nice park down the street." Cream stuttered, placing his cup in front of him.

"Sweet. Might check it out." Knuckles' eyes glanced around the establishment, examining the surroundings. "Are you guys normally this dead?"

"It normally picks up around 10:00. But it is strangely empty today." We open at 7:00 every morning, and Cream is usually here alone until I get here at 8:00. Between 9:00 and 10:00, the place starts to boom with customers.

"You got a job around here yet?" I ask.

"Oh, yeah, I start tomorrow at the pizza place next door." He smiled at me, a sweet smile. As much as I normally hate flirty customers, this guy just has an odd charm about him. One I could maybe get used to. I guess I'm going to be seeing a lot more of him from now on.

"But, I still know nothing else about this town. I moved here because… my girlfriend left me. I just needed a new start, and I know someone out here." His eyes held mine. "I don't mean to come across as desperate or anything like that, but, are you free tonight? I'd appreciate someone showing me around."

"Well, not really but… I don't have a car, and I can't exactly carry you around everywhere." I unleashed my wings, showing him what I meant.

"Oh, that's fine. How about I drive, and you just tell me where to go?"

Sure, this was a stupid idea. Agreeing to spend a night with a guy you just met? For all I know, he could be a rapist, or some crazy murderer! But then again... what the hell have I got to lose? "Or, you could just let me drive." There. I'll have more control that way.

"Great! That'd be awesome. What time do you get off?"

I just couldn't say no to the hope in his eyes. Against my better judgement, I told him: "I get outta here at 7:00."

"So, it's a date?"

"Sure, why not?" I flashed him a smile.

Hopefully I won't get killed tonight.


	4. Chapter 4

**Crashed CHAPTER 4**

"You ready?" The red echidna asks, entering the establishment exactly on time.

"You don't mind me walking around in this dingy uniform, do you?" I open the small door between the counters and step through.

"No, not at all. Frankly I think it makes you look cuter." He holds the door open for me, and the cold air hits me immediately.

"It's not like you've seen me in anything else yet." I mumble, rubbing my arms. "Why is it so cold tonight?"

"I think it's supposed to rain. See the clouds?" He points up, staring at the sky.

My gaze follows his finger. The usual blue and black sky and dazzling stars are shielded by a large mass of clouds.

Just as I was about to say _I forgot to bring a jacket_ , Knuckles drapes his own over my shoulders. "Sorry, you looked cold. That dress doesn't seem very forgiving."

"Thanks, I appreciate it." We stop in front of a dark purple-colored 2012 Camaro. "This is your car!?"

"Oh, um, yeah." Knuckles nervously rubs the back of his head. "You like it?"

"It's my favorite color, and it's just… really cool looking. How do you get something like this working for a pizza place? I need to know your secrets!" Knuckles sits in the car and motions for me to sit in the driver seat.

He laughs. "Oh, this was kinda a gift, you could say. My rich grandma died and left me a huge amount of money. I've only ever met her once, though. But I decided why not buy my dream car?"

"Well, I'm sorry about your grandma. You're really gonna trust me to drive this!?" My hands grip the steering wheel, admiring the interior of the car.

"Heh, are you saying I shouldn't?"

 _As someone who's driving for the very first time since almost dying in a car accident, probably not._ "No, not at all."

My hands started to slightly shake. What made me think I could drive right now, in this expensive, super nice car? This just added pressure times a million.

"I hope this doesn't sound weird, but I was very excited for tonight. It's so nice that you were willing to show me around on such short notice. Hell, you're the first person to really be nice to me since I moved here." Knuckles stares at the road ahead of us as I pull out of the parking lot. "So, where to first?"

"Well I thought we'd go to that park Cream mentioned first. It's really close, so why not?" And by close, I mean we just pulled into _its_ parking lot.

I hadn't actually been to this place in a long time. I forgot about the lush grass covering the area inside the intricately designed fences. Park was almost an understatement for this place, as it didn't look completely like a place for children. Trees line the border where the fences end, leading to a large wooded area. The center of the park holds a large glass-walled gazebo that shields the wooden tables and chairs inside from the weather. A stray arch post metal swing set stood in the corner of the lot.

"This place is cool." Knuckles steps onto the grass, stopping for a second, almost as if he wanted to feel out the grass before he went any further.

I stepped toward him. "I think it's beautiful. I used to hang out here a lot on my free time."

I remembered how often Blaze and I came here after school. We used it to study and just sit and talk—it was easy to since the place is almost always empty. It's beautiful, but it's on the edge of the woods, which most people seem to be afraid of. Despite how beautiful it always seemed to me, I guess others couldn't appreciate it as I did.

"I figured it'd have more to it, like a playground or something. Not just a couple of swings. The gazebo looks super nice, though." Knuckles turned to me and smiled. "But if you like it, I like it. Where to next?"

I wasn't expecting him to want to leave so fast. "There's an indoor pool around here, it has cool slides and stuff. There's also an arcade a few blocks away. Other than that, this place is actually kinda boring."

"Pool next it is then!" His sudden enthusiasm made me jump.

The trip to the pool was pretty uneventful. When we got there it was closed, as it's only open late on Fridays and Saturdays. Knuckles didn't let that damper his mood though, and we headed off to the arcade.

"Ooh! Play this with me!" Knuckles stopped in front of one of those shooter games, handing me a gun.

I've never played a game like this before, nor held a gun. So of course when he hands me the gun I can't find a comfortable way to hold it.

Knuckles' hand stopped shy of pushing the quarter into the machine. "Rouge? What are you doing?" Knuckles quickly learned my name earlier after a glance at my name tag, still pinned to my dress.

I dropped the fake gun after trying to balance it on my boobs, and failing. "I… well… um… I've never played this before."

"Really? You live this close to an arcade and you've never come to play?"

"It's not like I've never come to play. I have just never been interested in gun games, okay?" I dropped the plastic gun to my side, gripping it by the cord connected to the machine.

"Here, I'll help you." Knuckles steps behind me, aligning his body with mine. He lifts the butt of the gun to rest on my shoulder. "Look through the sights, it'll help you aim."

"Well, I know that. I've watched Blaze play Call of Duty at least once." I roll my eyes, pretending to know more than I actually do.

Knuckles chuckled, holding my hands to guide them to their positions on the gun. "Hold the grip here—good, now you'll need to be able to shoot so here's the trigger—"

I couldn't listen to what he was saying. He was so close, and the smell of his cologne had me in a trance. How was I already feeling butterflies in my stomach? I had only known this guy for… not even a day.

I ignored the nagging feeling in my gut, and turned my head to face him. He had stopped blabbing about the parts of the gun, and was gazing into my eyes. "h-hey,"

"Hey." I whispered back, feeling my mouth tip into a smile.

For a second, I thought he was going to kiss me. But he pulled away. "S-sorry. Let's play!" Knuckles tried to hide his blush, but it was so obvious. Meanwhile, I tried to hide my disappointment.

There was a brief screen telling you the different buttons, like the one on the side to throw grenades, and to aim of the screen to reload, then the game quickly started. I felt flustered at first, but I quickly got the hang of it. I even ended up getting more kills than Knuckles did.

"Holy shit! Are you sure you weren't bluffing or something? There's no way that was your first time!" Knuckles pulled me into an unexpected hug, then receded just as fast as he engaged.

I smirked. "It really was. I just learn fast, I guess." I shrugged, playing off my victory. Inside, I actually felt very pleased with myself. "And I have great aim." I winked.

"Do you wanna play again?" He asked.

"Sure."

We played a few more times, Knuckles getting his ass kicked every time. Even though we were technically supposed to be working together, we compared the kill counters in the corners of the screen. I always beat him.

"Is it weird that I find it attractive that you keep beating me like that?" Knuckles laughed, then suddenly covered his mouth. "Sorry, that was weird."

"Nah, it's cool." I leaned on the game, crossing my arms. "You ready to go? I still gotta fly home, and I don't want to kill my wings if I get too tired."

"If you don't mind, I can drive you home." Knuckles eyed me expectantly. "I don't want you getting hurt. Weird people come out at night."

I was suddenly reminded of the dark hedgehog I ran into earlier. "I think I'll be alright."

"Are you sure?" The smile on his face started to falter, and it was a sight I did not like.

"You know what? I'd actually really like that." I let him grab my hand as we walked through the crowded arcade.

I couldn't help letting myself enjoy his touch. This was the fastest I've ever gained feelings for someone, and it feels so weird. I've always been a guarded person, and letting that guard down was something that wasn't so easily done.

Knuckles opened the passenger side door for me, letting me step in before he shut it behind me. "Now I'll need to know where you live pretty lady."

His smile put me at ease. I told him the address, and he pulled it up on his phone. "About twenty minutes? Hmph, I figured you lived closer."

"Nah. I just like to fly most of the time, so I actually like the distance." One of the only times I drove, I flew out a windshield.

"Now it's my turn to show you something." Knuckles smirked, watching as the top of the car moved to reveal the brilliant sky.

"How come I didn't even notice this was a convertible?" I laughed, amazed. I've never been in a car like this before.

"I like feeling the wind when I drive." His easy smile stayed on his face while he pulled away from the parking lot and drove off.

I suddenly felt very tired, as if I ingested a truck full of sleeping medicine. I hadn't drank anything or even eaten the entire time we've been out, so I know it's not his fault. "I'm gonna take a fast nap, okay?"

"That's fine. I'll wake you up when we're there."

…

The stoplight again.

I don't think it'll ever stop haunting me.

I hear a faint grunting noise, as if someone were boxing nearby. There are no cars, just an empty street. No almost-dead version of me. No shards of glass.

The grunting quickly turns to screaming, and I turn in circles to find the source, to no avail. "Hello!?" I call. "Are you okay!?"

The screaming gets louder… angrier. I run towards it, sprinting as fast as I can.

There.

He was punching the floor and tearing out grass, leaving circles of bare dirt. He didn't care about anyone or anything around him, ripping the grass so violently it hurt to look at.

"Why am I here!?" He cried, punching the earth with so much force I thought it'd split in two.

The hedgehog from earlier today. Why is he in so much pain? What happened to him?

"Hello, um—" I reached for him, only for my hand to completely phase through. "Can you hear me?"

"The voice… why is it back!?" The ebony hedgehog grasped at his ears, staring at the holes he created.

"So… you _do_ hear me?" I whispered, getting closer.

"Yes I do but—why are you answering me? You've never—"

"I never what? Please turn around—"

His face abruptly turned to me, yet his gaze seemed far away. He seemed to be looking _through_ me. "I can never see you. But I feel you."

"What are you talking about?"

When those blazing crimson eyes closed, I could see his pain. As much as I hated him the first time I met him, I felt awfully sad at the sight of him like this. No one deserved this kind of pain. The feeling of going insane… none of this. I didn't want to see even _him_ like this.

"Can you just leave me alone!?" His yell was so loud and filled with emotion. "I don't understand why you have to make me feel insane!"

I don't know what I did. I don't know why I feel so guilty. I somehow know that this state he's in is my fault, and I've never said more than a few sentences to him.

I gripped my ears, shaking my head. I can't take his yelling anymore. I don't want to hear his pain. I can't take the agony.

Screaming, I ran the opposite direction. Away from him. Away from falling into the depths of his anger.

"Rouge!" I wake up to Knuckles' hand on my shoulder, shaking me. "Oh my god, are you alright!?"

I look around. It was just a dream, thank god.

"Yeah it was just… a nightmare…"

Knuckles wordlessly pulled me out of the car and into a hug. We stood like that for a while.

"I don't ever want to hear you scream like that again."

"I'm fine, I promise." I slightly pushed away, staring up at him. "Thank you for bringing me home."

"No big deal. As long as your safe, I'm happy." He got closer and closer and—

A flash of crimson eyes. Black fur.

This all suddenly felt wrong.

"Knuckles I… I can't." I pushed away from him, starting for the stairs. "It's just…"

"Too soon? I'm sorry Rouge I just… I thought…" His gaze never left the floor.

I couldn't even face him. I rushed inside, sliding down the door after I shut it.

What was wrong with me? He was about to kiss me, which I wanted all night, but I denied him. Why? Because that damn hedgehog invaded my thoughts. I felt guilty for what I was doing. I felt guilty for reasons I couldn't explain.

I stayed up all night thinking about not thinking about violet eyes, but about red ones.


	5. Chapter 5

**Crashed CHAPTER 5**

"Rouge? What are you doing?" Blaze emerged from her room wearing her pajamas. Her definition of pajamas included wearing a sports bra and the shortest shorts possible.

I was still on the floor, squeezing my legs to my chest. I had been sitting here for almost an hour, thinking and thinking. I couldn't shake the guilty feeling. How can something as simple as a dream affect you so much?

"Did it go that badly?" Blaze questioned, sitting on the floor next to me. "When you texted me about a boy, I figured I'd be coming out here to find you guys already doing it on the counter."

I chuckled. "Thanks for assuming I'd already be on his dick after one date." I flung my hands in the air. "It wasn't even really a date! I just showed him around town."

"But he was cute, wasn't he?" Blaze's ears perked up. "I thought he'd—Well I that you'd have at least kissed him."

I thought about that for a minute. I almost kissed him, but that damn hedgehog stopped me from doing it. He wasn't even there!

Telling Blaze and having her thinking I'm crazy was something I did not want, however. "He obviously was attracted to me and all… He almost kissed me, but I pushed him away. It was just too soon."

The cat seemed to ponder that for a moment. She almost seemed frustrated. "Well, it's your decision. But I think it'd be good for you to have a man in your life."

Having "a man" in my life? I never cared for it. I didn't need a boyfriend to survive. "I'll think about it."

Her face brightened into a smile. "That's great, Rouge!"

I didn't want to damper her enthusiasm. "Go back to bed, Blaze. I'll talk to you tomorrow."

She responded with a nod, and pushed herself off of the floor. "You need to get to bed too, missy."

I watched her walk away, thinking about the way she was just acting. Why was she so excited for me to get with Knuckles? She was so disappointed when I told her I didn't kiss him.

Lying in bed, I stared up at the ceiling. I was afraid to sleep.

I felt extremely tired, but more mentally exhausted if anything. What if I keep thinking about that hedgehog whenever Knuckles decides to make a move? What if I never get the image of those eyes out of my head?

I had only met the guy once, and he's causing me so much trouble!

I rolled over, milling my thoughts. I should apologize to Knuckles tomorrow. He said he started work at the pizza place next door tomorrow, right? I'd set it all straight. I did like him, and maybe we could be something bigger.

I just need to give myself a little more time.

…

"You and her just can't interact. You have to understand that!" Silver was pushing against the ebony hedgehog's chest, seething with anger and frustration.

"I don't get it. She's the only one who has talked to me, well, besides you." He growled, baring his teeth. "You can't control me."

I was witnessing some sort of fight between Silver and the mysterious hedgehog that has recently been showing up in all of my dreams. It was heated, and the tension was obvious. Silver almost seemed to hate him.

Well, that makes two of us.

"I have to find out what's going on. Why I hear her voice and can't see her."

"You can't, Shadow, you just _can't_. You don't understand the consequences of your actions."

 _Shadow_. His name is Shadow.

"You just show up out of nowhere, telling me I'm supposed to listen to you, and acting like I'm going to magically obey!?" Shadow stepped closer to Silver, baring his teeth. The two were almost the exact same height. "The world doesn't work that way."

"God you're so ignorant!" Silver started to float, surrounded by a blue aura.

I did not know he could do that.

But, then again, this is just a dream.

"You won't even tell me what these 'consequences' you speak of _are._ " Shadow yelled, staring up at Silver.

Silver seemed to understand, falling back to his feet. "Shadow I… I can't tell you."

Shadow lunged a fist at Silver.

I woke up before it came into contact with his face.

…

"Rouge, you seem awfully distracted today." Cream waves a hand in my face. "Are you alright?"

I shake my head, turning my body so my back is leaning against the counter. "Didn't sleep too well last night."

"Aw. Why not?" Cream wipes off a glass, setting it to the side. I was about to leave, since we were closing.

"I just couldn't. My mind was whirring all night." I tilted my head back to stare at the ceiling.

"And why is that?" _Knuckles_.

I turned to have his purple eyes stare into mine. His mouth pulled into a smile. "I hope I didn't keep you up all night."

Well, you kinda did. _I mean… Shadow did…_

My mind spun with images of last night. We were just having innocent fun, and I ruined it when he tried to kiss me.

And then there's Shadow.

Shadow, Shadow, Shadow.

"You didn't."

"I just thought I'd come in to say hi after work. Are you out yet? We can grab dinner or something." He suddenly catches himself, as if he just said something wrong. "I-I mean, if it's not too soon to go out again."

He comes closer, and the smell of onions fills my nose. The orange shirt and khaki pants he's wearing are honestly very unappealing. "Possibly, as long as it's not pizza. You stink."

"Oh shit, sorry. I forgot how the smell of the food sticks to you." Knuckles took a step back, sniffing his shirt.

"It's alright. I have coffee smell." I stepped away from the counter, untying my apron.

"Well, you smell sweet. Not something that normally makes someone cry." He reached for my hand, and I let him take it. "I guess we'll make mixed smells together."

I pulled out my phone to tell Blaze I didn't need a ride, and waved goodbye to Cream as we walked out the door together.

Knuckles pulled me to him as soon as we were outside.

"Knuckles I—"

"I'm just hugging you. Don't worry." Knuckles chuckled, squeezing me tighter. "Is it weird that I missed you?"

"Knuckles, I need to talk to you. I think you need to just… slow down a bit."

"But Rouge," He came closer to my face, resting his palm on my cheek.

He kissed me.

Those red eyes flashed behind my eyelids, over and over.

I opened my eyes, and I saw him. Shadow.

I blinked. I blinked again. It was still him. When he talked, it was his voice.

I gripped my ears and backed away, trying to decipher if what I was seeing was real. Which is reality? I kept backing up, ignoring Shadow's voice. Ignoring the visions of Shadow's being replacing his.

"What the fuck is happening to me!?" I screamed, trying to drown out all the noises around me.

"Rouge! Pay attention!"

I turned, blinded by bright lights.

Not again. Please not again.

Next thing I know, I'm on the ground pinned under Knuckles. A truck zips by.

"What the hell were you doing!?" He lifts me up with him. "Was kissing me really that bad? You had to back up into the road and almost get hit by a speeding truck!?"

"Knuckles, it's not you I—"

"Stop. I get it." He moves away from me, shaking his head. The hurt was evident in his eyes. "You were just telling me to slow down, and I kissed you. But I'm not someone who likes to wait. We obviously had a connection."

I scrambled to keep up when he speed-walked away, grabbing onto his arm. "It's not like I don't like you. I just… wanted to get to know you first."

"Sure, Rouge. I'll see you tomorrow." He climbs into his car, and speeds away before I can say anything else.

I wasn't angry. I wasn't even sad.

I was confused. I was tortured. "Can one good thing happen to me!? One good thing!"

I fell to my knees, ignoring the scratches the hard concrete just gave me. Staring up at the sky, I shoved my hands through my hair, gripping it and pulling at it. "Mom, I miss you. I don't care what you did, you were still my mom, and I'd give anything to talk to you right now."

Even though she was gone most nights living her life as a prostitute, she was still sweet to me. She still cared about me.

But she's still dead…

"What are you doing?"

I jumped up and whirled around. I screamed.

"Whoa, I'm not trying to murder you, calm down." Shadow's hands came up in mock-surrender.

"What do you want!?" I back up, smacking against the tree that shades the parking lot.

"Don't hurt yourself." He comes closer, staring me in the eyes.

"Are you… real?" I reach for his face, but he backs away.

"Why would you ask something like that?" His eyebrow rises as he tilts his head.

Because I'm crazy. I've met you once, _only once_ , and you've already managed to drive me insane. I tilted my head back sighed. "Tonight's just been… weird."

Shadow followed my gaze up to the star-dotted sky. "And why's that?"

"Nothing I want to talk to _you_ about."

"Alright, so you do hate me." He stated bluntly.

"I never said that."

"But it's true."

"Maybe."

Shadow shoved his hands in his pockets. _Is that even actually his name? I just assumed… my dream…_ "So why are you out here by yourself crying for mommy at the sky?"

"Shut the fuck up. I don't want to talk to you." I was about to push past him, but he moved out of the way for me. "I don't think anyone would want to open up to someone who talks like you."

"Talks like me, huh?" The hedgehog followed me, and I could almost hear his smirk. "And what do I talk like?"

"Like an asshole. Now will you stop following me? I gotta go home." I pulled out my phone to tell Blaze plans were cancelled. I was in no flying mood.

But I dropped it when I turned back around and Shadow was right in my face. "But you never answered my question."

My heart raced at his closeness. "What question?"

"Why you're out here like this?" He gestured at the stray tear drying on my muzzle. "Something happened."

I stared down at my phone. The screen now had a crack spread across it. "Look what you did."

" _You_ dropped it."

" _You_ made me drop it."

I tried my hardest to avoid the eyes that have been haunting me since we met. "You still haven't answered me."

"I've only known this stupid guy for two days and he just saw that I'm actually crazy. He drove off and left me here. Happy?" I backed up again, but he was persistent and followed me, smirking the whole way.

"See? Now was that so hard?"

"You're fucking weird."

I can't believe _this guy_ has to be the one I'm dreaming about. The one invading my every thought.

We found ourselves against a light post. "I guess so."

His intimidating stare stayed fixated on me. But I oddly felt comfortable. I knew he wouldn't do anything bad to me. Why did I feel like I wanted to fold myself into his arms suddenly? "Can you back up?"

"Only if you move forward."

Okay. That was smooth. "I answered your question. You don't have to bother me anymore."

He was a lot more flirtatious than the first time I met him. "I just want to make sure you're okay before I leave. I don't like seeing you cry, even though you were a bitch when we first met."

"I still am."

"Oh yeah?" He had a challenging look on his face.

"Yup. Now step back before I kick your balls." I glanced down and back up, trying to prove I wasn't afraid.

He didn't even flinch. "Go ahead, do it."

I closed my eyes, laughed, and thrusted my knee up, expecting it to come into contact with him. But my leg just flung out into open air.

Shadow was gone.


	6. Chapter 6

**Crashed CHAPTER 6**

"S-Silver? What are you doing here?" I opened the door and stumbled backwards when Silver pushed past me, rushing towards Blaze.

"I need to talk to you. Now." Silver gripped onto Blaze's arm, staring into her eyes with a blazing fire.

"Silver? My god what happened to your face!?" Blaze reached up to gently touch the dark bruise marking his jaw.

I stared in disbelief. _It's just like my dream._

Silver's expression remained hardened, unfazed by the touch. He didn't flinch at all when the cat kissed it. "He's not listening to me Blaze, last night he—" He stopped talking, glancing over at me. His eyes examined me up and down. "Blaze, come with me please."

"What's going on guys? Why is Silver here right now?" I stepped towards the middle of the living room where the pair was standing. "Why are you so mad?"

"Rouge, this doesn't concern you."

Blaze looked at me. Her ears flattened. "Rouge, can you please give us some privacy for a moment?"

I nodded, assuming whatever they were talking about was of no importance to me.

But that bruise, Silver's anger, the clothes he was wearing; it was all just like my dream last night. Was it possible it… actually happened? Or was my mind creating false scenarios?

I sat on my bed, fidgeting with my hands. I was fighting the intense urge to eavesdrop, as I desperately wanted to know what happened to him. What made him so angry.

I jumped when my phone chirped.

 _Hey Rouge, it's Knuckles. I'm srry about what happened 2night. I was able 2 find ur number, I hope this isn't weird. I shouldn't have drove off like that. But u rlly did upset me. I probably shouldn't have tried 2 kiss u, but I rlly hate waiting. I like u a lot, and I just wish u would give me a chance. Plz stop pushing me away. I'd like 2 make it up 2 u tomorrow, since it's gonna be Saturday. Plz let me know._

After reading his horribly written text, I turned the phone off and threw it to the side. I did _not_ want to deal with Knuckles right now. In fact, I didn't want to deal with anything right now. Having him ditch me like that, and Shadow showing up and making me feel weird, tonight has just been way too much for me.

But wait. How did Knuckles get my number? I don't remember ever giving it to him. I know for sure Cream wouldn't have told him.

Frustrated, I gripped the sheet on my bed, as if it was going to pull itself around me and will my problems away.

I fell back into the mattress and stared at the door blankly, waiting rather impatiently. I was not ready for sleep yet, especially if the dreams of _him_ will come back.

But I knew I couldn't avoid them, they came back every single night.

"Rouge?" Blaze's quiet voice broke the silence in my room.

"Yeah?" I sat up.

Blaze crossed the threshold into my room, shutting the door behind her. "I need to talk to you."

My ears perked up involuntarily. "Y-yeah?"

"You haven't… encountered anyone _weird_ lately, have you?"

"W-what? Why would you ask such a thing?"

"Just please answer me. This is important."

The intense look in her eyes scared me, just a little. "Besides Knuckles? No."

"Are you sure, Rouge?"

"Yes."

She looked away and sighed. "I just need you to be honest with me. You realize I just want to protect you, right?"

"Um, yeah but—"

"Have you had anymore weird dreams lately?" She questioned further.

"Why the hell are you acting so weird right now?" I scooted away from her, back towards the wall.

"Rouge, it's just very important that you answer me right now." She sat in front of me, crossing her legs on my bed.

Instead of fighting, I just told her everything. I told her about Shadow, about my dreams, and about how Knuckles left me tonight. However, I only told Blaze about the first time I met him. I didn't feel like mentioning our encounter tonight, especially after the way it left me with stupid butterflies in my stomach.

Blaze continued to confuse me when she just stared and nodded, disappointment evident in her facial features.

Why do I always feel like everything I tell her is never what she's looking for?

What's happened to us?

It's like I almost die, and that suddenly makes me not worthy of her trust, or her friendship, or anything along those lines. Something just isn't right, and I need to find out what.

Her arms were suddenly around me, pulling me into a hug. "I'm sorry, things are just weird right now. Please understand."

I weakly hugged her back. "It's alright, I guess."

"Just stay away from Shadow, alright? He's really messed up."

"How do you know that?"

"Silver used to be friends with him—" She said quickly, hesitating. "I don't care what you feel when you're with him, you need to stay away. For more reasons than you want to know."

And with that, she let go of me and stood, moving towards the door. "Silver and I are going out for a bit. Please stay here."

I sighed and offered a nod, falling back into my sheets again.

I don't understand what could be so wrong with Shadow that means I have to avoid him. The fact that she didn't even tell me why makes it all very sketchy. Does she really expect me to obey her like a lapdog when she is so vague like that?

Even if I attempt to avoid Shadow, I have a feeling he won't make any attempt to avoid me.

Silver said the same thing to Shadow in my dream though, now that I remember. That's odd.

But it was just a dream…

I moved myself to the window seat across from my bed, which I had adorned with many pillows and plush blankets, making it one of my favorite places to relax. It was only big enough for one person to lie down, but even then I couldn't stretch out my legs.

This seat was the place I occupied every time something bothered me, if I wasn't going to sit at the top of the gazebo at the park—flying gave me the advantage of resting on the top of the roof, where no one could interrupt my thoughts. I stared out the window that looked over the small area of parking lot straight below and the large trees in the distance.

I sighed, leaning my head against the glass. _Oh Shadow, what am I gonna do about you?_

…

When I opened my eyes, I was still in my window seat. I guess I fell asleep here.

But when I got up to move to my bed, I knew something wasn't right.

I was already in my bed.

"This is impossible. How could there be…?" _Two of me?_

I watched as the other me sat up in my bed, staring at the door as the doorknob was fumbled with from the outside. My eyes were wide with horror.

"Come on, you're not a pussy." I told my other self. I wouldn't hide like that.

Rouge Two either wouldn't listen, or couldn't hear me. She just stared at the door, clutching a pillow to her chest. I noticed her smeared mascara. She was crying.

The door opened, and she flung her pillow at the figure that stepped through.

It was Shadow.

The look on Rouge Two's face instantly changed from terror to happiness as Shadow rushed to her, concern all over his face.

Referring to myself as another person is freaking me out.

"Sh-Shadow I—"

"I know, I know."

"I didn't mean it—"

Shadow didn't even let the other me finish, because he kissed her.

Shadow was _kissing me_. And it looked like I was enjoying it.

I watched as my hands ran over his quills, as his tongue explored my mouth, as his hands raced over my body.

 _Boy, was I enjoying it._

He pulled away for only a second, wiping the mascara from my muzzle, and kissing my cheeks. "I don't like it when you cry," he whispered.

The other me shook her head, pulling him back to kiss her. Only this time, it was slower and sensual.

"Shadow!" I shouted, moving to try to yank him from the other body that copied my form. My hands went straight through him, and I fell forward. I sat up on my elbows, glaring at them from the floor.

I was angry. I was angry because I had to sit here and watch this total stranger explore me, while I couldn't do anything about it.

But… I almost didn't want to. Obviously this version of me wanted it. Wanted _him._

But this was also a dream… I knew it deep inside of me.

My view of the couple was only of Shadow's backside, which was still in the air as he leaned over to kiss Rouge Two. I had to admit, it wasn't a bad sight.

Suddenly he was yanked forward, and not a second later was a shirt thrown across the room, hitting the wall before it fell to the floor.

 _That was one of my shirts…_

I closed my eyes for a bit, trying to ignore the noises they were making. That was _my voice. My voice moaning along with Shadow's_.

Eventually I couldn't stand it, and I pushed myself off the floor. My goal was to leave my own room, but when I saw what was on my bed I froze.

I was naked, pressed firmly against Shadow as he bounced us up and down. The other me was straddling his lap while Shadow sat on his knees (well, more like bounced on his knees), with his hands on the wall on either side of me. How he manages to move like that without hitting Other Me's head against the wall, I will probably never know.

 _Or will I…_

I shook my head. You aren't supposed to fantasize about having sex with Shadow. You aren't supposed to dream about it.

 _Why the fuck am I dreaming about this._ _Why can't I just wake up._

I spun to face the opposite direction, clutching my ears. _Stop moaning, please stop moaning._

I tried the door, only to find I can't open it. The knob won't turn at all. It's not even locked.

 _Wow, aren't I great at making sure I have privacy._

I'm stuck in the room that's occupied by my clone and the hot guy I've been dreaming about, while he was plunging inside of her.

 _I wonder how big he is._

I shook my head again, as if I could force the thought to fly out of my ear. I silently scolded myself for thinking such things.

Rouge Two suddenly make the loudest moan I've ever heard myself make, and I turned slightly to see her with her back arched and her face towards the ceiling, letting Shadow suck on her breasts while she was in the middle of what I assume was an orgasm.

 _Holy fuck. Shadow must be very fucking good at what he's doing._

I huddled back into my window seat, hugging my legs to my chest. _Ignore them, ignore them, ignore them…_

I heard the front door unlocking, along with the sounds of Rouge Two and Shadow scrambling to get off each other and probably find the clothes they hastily threw to the floor.

…

My body was drenched in sweat when I woke up.

I checked my underwear, ensuring what happened in my dream didn't come through to reality. Aside from sweat, they were dry.

When I slammed into my pillow, I tried my best to erase the images from my dream, but with little success.

I was angry with myself when I realized it just made my attraction towards Shadow so much stronger.

Okay, maybe avoiding him wasn't gonna be as easy as I thought.

 **Quick author's note (I know I never do this anymore, I'll probably remove this later):**

 **I just apologize if anything is off in this chapter, as I didn't check it and just uploaded it. It's late and I just wanted to finish it and get it out before I went to bed. I'll most likely revise it tomorrow. Reviews are always appreciated 3 Let me know what you think of this story so far, because I feel like it's not cared for very much xD**


	7. Chapter 7

**Crashed CHAPTER 7**

I rested my head back against the wall, sighing as I pushed the bath water all around me, creating waves that crashed against my body.

Today was my day off, and I was trying hard to shake myself of the images from my dream.

I spent the first hour of the morning staring at the screen of my laptop, which displayed the search results of this question: How do you make yourself stop dreaming?

I only got stupid answers like "solve your problems; be your own doctor," and "be optimistic." Either that, or they just said what can cause certain nightmares.

I felt a little idiotic for trying to find some way to _stop_ dreaming, but what else can I do?

I tried to imagine life before the accident. Before everything seemed to change. Before these damned dreams plagued me. It's only been a short time, but it feels like it's been forever. A lifetime of weird feelings and strange faces.

I liked to think of my dreams as objects to be set on a shelf. Things that you could look at, but had no practical use.

But I knew they were more than that.

Back when I was little and my parents hadn't gone completely crazy yet, whenever I had bad dreams, mom would let me sleep with her. Dad was always out getting drunk at night—and when Mom wasn't inviting random strangers to the house, she sort of paid attention to me.

My life back then was full of broken promises and empty _I love you_ 's.

When my ringtone echoed off the walls on full blast, I jumped. I retrieved my phone from the top of the toilet next to me. Knuckles.

"Hello?" I answered after letting it ring a few times.

"Rouge… I'm so happy you answered. You don't know how much it's been killing me to think about you not talking to me ever again." I heard him let out a breath before continuing. "I shouldn't have left you like that last night… I was just very confused, and I was already kinda mad from work and—"

I didn't hide the attitude in my voice. "You think I care? You shouldn't be taking out your anger on me."

"Rouge y-you have to admit you were acting a little weird. I guess I shouldn't have kissed you, but you didn't have to jump in front of a truck like that."

"Knuckles, I didn't do that to avoid you! I didn't mean to jump in front of the truck, either! You think I'm suicidal or something? Holy shit." I ran a hand over my face, imagining I wiped away my anger. "Knuckles, you just took me by surprise."

"That doesn't excuse you shouting 'what the fuck is happening to me?'"

"I just… had a really bad headache that day. It just got really really bad at that second."

Knuckles remained silent for several moments before saying: "Can I please see you today?"

I thought about it. So I either sit here and do nothing all day, or hang out with the charming guy who's only a _little_ weird? "Sure. I'll give you one chance to make this up to me, but you gotta give me a little bit. I'm actually still in the bath right now."

I could almost hear his embarrassment over the phone. "Oh I'm sorry! I'll let you go. I'll come get you at… is 2:00 okay?"

It gave me a few hours. "Okay. Don't be late."

I hung up, feeling a new wave of nerves afterwards. I wasn't really sure if I wanted to see him or not. I was scared I'd be bombarded with images of Shadow again.

I started to recognize the overpowering sleepy feeling, the one I've been getting the past few times I just _had_ to nap out of nowhere—and every time dreaming of that blasted hedgehog. I immediately sat up, turning on the cold water so I could splash my face with it, rubbing my eyes with it, and rubbing it on my shoulders. When it didn't work, I turned the water back off so I didn't ruin my warm bath.

My lids felt like they were being heavily weighed down, and soon enough I couldn't keep them open anymore.

I laid back, giving up on fighting it.

...

I was following Shadow as he walked. He was wearing low cut black jeans, and an open over shirt with an identical color, with sleeves pushed up to his elbows. No shirt under, just a clear view of his beautiful abs.

I didn't say anything. I didn't reach out to touch him, either.

His pace quickened every few seconds, and he seemed to be in a huge hurry.

I noticed we were walking down the same street that lead the way to my apartment building at the same time I realized I was naked.

I was walking around outside, naked.

"Shit!" I yelled to myself, using my hands to cover my intimate areas.

Shadow turned around, just for a second.

I stopped.

He examined his surroundings, sighed, then turned and kept speed-walking.

 _Did he not see me?_

Realization dawned on me when I observed the way no one paid any attention to me. I must be dreaming.

I ran after Shadow, trying to keep up as he made the turn onto the sidewalk next to the roundabout in front of the main office of my building, which circled a massive water fountain.

Within the next two minutes, he was at my door.

He knocked, waited.

Knocked again, kept waiting.

Shadow made an exasperated sigh, shrugged, and tried the doorknob. It opened.

"Shadow, you need to stop. What are you doing in my house!? Shadow! Not the bathroom—the door is shut for a reason! Shadow—"

I woke up as he opened the door.

…

I shot up from the water, feeling utterly exposed.

And when I looked up, I knew why.

"Sorry to intrude. Your door was unlocked. You shouldn't leave it like that, could let any stranger right in." Shadow crossed his arms and leaned against the doorway.

"Strangers like you!? What the hell are you doing in my house!?" I tugged the curtains shut, which made my area a lot darker. "I'm kinda naked, you know."

"And?"

"You're not supposed to walk in on a girl naked like this."

"How come I have the feeling you don't mind as much as you act like you do?" I could almost hear his smirk.

It was somewhat true, as I almost expected him. Almost like I knew my dream was leading me to this. After what happened to Silver, and now this, I'm almost positive these events haven't been coincidences.

Shadow's even wearing the same damn sexy-as-hell outfit. I moved the curtain just enough to poke my head out so I could talk to him.

But really, I just wanted to check him out.

"Shadow, I don't want to deal with you right now." I winced after I said his name, realizing I've never addressed him by it before.

He didn't seemed fazed. _He almost seems to be expecting everything I'm doing right now._

He stepped closer, and I tried to focus on the gentle hum of the air conditioning, rather than his abs. "But I want to deal with you." He kept smirking as he slowly dragged my towel from its hook, slinging it over his shoulder after the end of it smacked the floor.

"I kinda need that." I said with a taut voice.

"Mhmm. And you'll probably need these, too," He grabbed my haphazard pile of clothes on the counter, holding them under his arm. "But you'll have to come get them."

"Why are you like this with me?"

"It's fun."

I gave a nervous laugh, trying not to show how much he's actually affecting me.

 _Don't give in. He's just a stranger. He practically broke into your house, and here you are swooning. You aren't like this._

 _Not only that, he just waltzed in here while you were naked and completely exposed. Just like it was nothing._

Shadow stared me in the eyes while he threw everything in his arms out the door. He smiled. "You gonna come out?"

"No!" I retreated back into the curtain, holding my knees to my chest. "Get out of my house!"

"Rouge," Shadow's voice was suddenly closer, too close.

The curtain opened enough so I could see his face. He sat on his knees on the side of the tub, resting his elbows on the surface. "I wanted to talk to you. Without you running away."

"Just because I'm stuck without clothes doesn't mean I can't run." I rolled my eyes. "I mean my boobs might smack me in the face, but I can run."

Shadow's flirty smile suddenly disappeared, and was soon replaced with a frown. He examined me. "Where's Blaze?"

I felt my eyebrow raise. "What? Why?"

"I can't talk when she's around. Tell me, is she here?"

I thought about my answer. How does he know Blaze lives with me? I wanted to know exactly what's up with him and Blaze and her boyfriend. What connection do they have?

"She hasn't come back since she left with Silver last night." I offered.

"Figures." Shadow looked away for a second before focusing back on me. "I'm sure you're aware there's some weird shit going on."

"Y-yes, ever since I got in that acciden—wait," I shook my head. I don't have to tell him anything. "what the hell do you have to do with all this?"

His expression hardened, like it was difficult for him to get the words out. "That's what I came to ask you."

I moved to mimic his position, except my arms were folded on the edge of the tub to cover my breasts. His face was too close for comfort. "You need to leave, Shadow. You can't just walk in here and ask me questions like this."

Shadow tilted his head, but gave no hint of getting up.

"I have a date today. You can't be here to ruin it." I stated, trying to give him more reasons to leave. "It'll look very suspicious when my date walks in and sees me talking to another guy, naked."

"Oh, he'll just be jealous I saw your body first." And there was that smirk again.

"I'll make sure this body is the very last thing you see if you don't go get my clothes and let me out." I scooted back against the wall, crossing my arms over my chest.

"Maybe I will, maybe I won't."

"Shadow."

"Rouge."

"If you don't let me out, I'm going to pull you in. Don't test me." I tapped my foot under the water. He was definitely testing my patience.

He was silent for a moment, probably considering what I said. "I dare you." He finally said.

And without hesitation, I reached forward and gripped his shirt before pulling him into the water with me.

He gasped, whether it was because the water was so hot or just the shock of what I just did, I wasn't sure.

What I didn't think about was with the way I was sitting when I pulled him in, he ended up right between my legs.

I tried to cover up, but he wasn't looking at me anyway. He braced his hands on the wall on either side of me, and let his head hang between his arms. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "Damn, that's hot water. Are you trying to burn my fur off?"

I examined his wet clothes. "I told you I'd do it."

"I wasn't so sure, but—" He lifted his head to lock eyes with me. "you do realize this makes it harder for you to get out, right?"

 _Shit._

As long as I was using my arms to cover up my chest, I couldn't move them to push him off. He was surrounding me. "You say you came to talk, but you've just been wasting time fucking with me." I said.

"You might not want to say the F word while I'm between your legs." Shadow glanced down, then met my eyes again.

I hoped I wasn't blushing. "I-I'll say what I want. Now get off me."

"You pulled me in here. This is your fault."

I knew he wasn't going to move until I did something, so I opted for grabbing onto his crotch. I hoped he could see the fire in my eyes. "You better move now, or I'll just squeeze harder until you do."

He winced, but instead of pulling away from me, he got closer. His body was crushed against mine, and he pushed my free arm off of my breasts so he could grip one. His hot breath was in my ear: "You don't scare me."

I shuddered, feeling like butter in his hands. I felt the strongest urge to kiss him, but I had to push it away. I was supposed to be mad.

I didn't know what else to do, so I shoved him. Maybe a little too hard.

His body landed in a wet mass on the floor.

I stood, covering up as best I could as I stepped over him. "Aw look, you got my floor all wet."

"You pulled me in, and then shoved me out, so it's your fault." Shadow linked his hands behind his head, resting on the tile. "I'm not cleaning it up."

I retrieved my clothes and towel from the hallway, and changed into my skinny jeans and tank top before I returned to Shadow. "You know none of this would've happened if you didn't take my shit."

The hedgehog sat up and looked at me. "Rouge I just… I need to figure out what's been going on with me. You're the only one I can talk to."

"And why is that? Why don't you call your mom or something?" I threw the towel at Shadow's head. "Please wipe up your puddle."

Shadow reluctantly dropped the towel on the floor and lazily wiped up the water. "I don't have one."

I was a little shocked with how easily he said he lacked a mother. "What about… What about your dad? Or any other family members?"

"Well, Rouge, I don't know any of the family I might've had. You see, I kinda don't remember a single thing that has happened to me since maybe... a couple weeks ago. No one has tried to contact me, and I don't know anyone _to_ contact." He pushed himself off the floor and handed me the damp towel.

How can someone have no family, no real friends, not remember a thing, and act like it doesn't bother them at all? Is that why he's been bugging me so much? There's just simply no one else? "You act like you don't care."

"You can't feel remorse for things you don't remember."

"Shadow I… I'm sorry." I moved closer to him, touching the edge of his shirt collar. I can't imagine what he's been through.

"So do you dream about me, too?" He said randomly, staring down at my hand.

Great. He had to bring that up. "Yes."

"What happens?"

Well, last time you were having sex with me. And we both seemed to really enjoy it. "Nothing important."

I watched Shadow's ears flatten, like he was disappointed with my answer. "Oh. Mine aren't like that."

I kept on fumbling with his collar, trying to distract myself from his daring eyes. Then I remembered I had a date today.

"Shadow, I have to get ready. You need to leave." I started to pull him by his shirt, but he stayed rooted where he stood.

"Rouge, I can't. I just… I need to know what's wrong. Why I've been having these dreams… and why I can't… why I can't…" His eyes trailed from me to the floor.

"Can't what?"

"Can't stop thinking about you."

My whole world seemed to pause at that moment. I couldn't decide whether he was being genuine, or was just trying to get me to sleep with him. Based on his recent behavior, I'd go with the latter. "Shadow, I've only seen you, what, three times? There's no way—"

And now he was close. Too close. "You don't understand what you do to me." Shadow hooked his fingers in the belt loops on the back of my jeans and pulled me against him. "I know I don't remember much, but I don't think I've ever felt this strongly this fast for anyone."

I pushed him away from me. "Do you say that to all the girls you want to have sex with?"

"I was _not_ proposing sex. Have some faith."

"Faith in _you_? I barely know you."

"Doesn't mean you can't get to know me." His eyes glinted with a suggestion I didn't want to consider.

"You know what? If you really want to stay, you can sit with me while I get ready. I'm surprised you haven't thrown up yet after seeing me with no makeup." I put an extra sway in my hips to tease him as I walked back towards the bathroom. "But you have to be out of here by one."

"Deals a deal, if you'll answer my questions." I listened to Shadow's steps behind me, dragging his feet as he walked.

"Shadow, I only know as much as you do."


	8. Chapter 8

**Crashed CHAPTER 8**

"So am I forgiven? For last night?" Knuckles reached across the table and gave my hand a squeeze, avoiding touching my food.

"I' not sure. You gonna hand me that breadstick?" I gestured at the bowl that was unfairly on his side of the table.

He smiled and pushed the bowl towards me. "Now?"

I nodded, smiling as I bit into the breadstick. The ones they served at this place were amazing.

Knuckles had brought me to the fanciest restaurant around here, which still wasn't much. The closest five-star was about a two-hour drive away, and we were definitely not up for it.

Even so, it wasn't cheap. I still went simple with my order and got some spaghetti, but I it sure is some fancy-pants spaghetti. Knuckles got some crazy thing that I can't pronounce, but I'm sure it has some chicken in it.

The echidna spent the whole ride apologizing to me. He had brought me flowers and actually tried to not smell like onions for once.

"You look very good tonight." Knuckles leaned on his hand, gazing at me. "I like your dress."

I glanced down at the dark purple dress I was wearing. It was long enough to touch the floor, and had a slit on the left side that may reach up just a little too close to my underwear. "Thank you."

"When we're done do you wanna move over to the bar?" His purple eyes glanced towards the bar in the middle of the restaurant.

"Oh, so it's gonna be one of _those_ nights, huh?"

Knuckles' face grew red (well, more than his usual color,) "W-well you don't have to go if you don't want to. I just thought it'd be fun to have a drink with you."

"Knuckles! I didn't mean it that way. I meant I just wasn't expecting to get drunk with you tonight." I stood, grabbing his hand and pulling him with me. "I'm full, let's go."

My smile eased him a bit. "Alright."

My mind started to race. Was this really a good idea?

"Rouge?" Knuckles tapped my shoulder after I totally ignored whatever the bartender told me.

"Yeah?" I blinked.

"What do you want?"

"Oh! I'm so sorry." I stared up at the menu with all the drinks written on it and went for the cheapest one I saw.

"Rouge, you don't have to be all careful. I wouldn't have invited you here tonight if I couldn't afford it." The echidna grabbed my hand and stared me in the eyes. "Please get what you want."

I felt my palms get sweaty. For some reason the thought of trying any kind of expensive alcohol felt extremely weird. I just felt out of place here. "I've never been able to try anything here. I don't know what I like."

Knuckles turned his head to look at the bartender, who already looked impatient. "What do you recommend?"

Her impatient expression seemed to lighten. "There's something here I really like, if you'd like to try. I'll bring some out, don't worry about paying for this one."

"Whoa. Did you just cast a spell on her or something?" I watched as the lady made whatever she was about to give me.

"Just my manly charm." Knuckles joked, flipping one of his dreads over his shoulder for dramatic effect.

I giggled and rolled my eyes.

"Alrighty, here you go miss. Let me know what you think." I heard a hint of an attitude, which lightened immediately when she asked Knuckles what he wanted.

"Whiskey Sour?" He told her, and she nodded in response.

"That sounded awfully simple." I pointed out, stirring the drink sitting in front of me with my straw.

"What can I say, I'm a simple man." He smiled and shrugged.

The bartender gently set Knuckles' drink in front of him, and again told him not to worry about paying for it. I decided to ignore the weirdness emanating off her while me and Knuckles clinked our glasses.

And whatever I just tasted was the best thing to ever touch my tongue.

"Knuckles! Oh my god this is amazing!" I practically squealed. I kept drinking it, not even caring about getting drunk at this point.

"Oh really?" Knuckles took a sip when I offered my straw. He licked his lips and smiled at me. "That is good. I'll take a note of what it's made out of."

And we continued drinking—we sat for hours talking and laughing. I was honestly having a lot of fun.

And I think I'm really into this guy.

"Rouge, uh," His hand was on my thigh. "Would you wanna maybe… come back to my place?"

"Yes." I didn't even think.

We got in the car, and it was the stupidest idea. We were both drunk off our asses. I'm surprised no one called the cops.

He drove okay, I mean we didn't die. We didn't crash. I was so drunk I wasn't even scared.

But I saw him. I swear I saw him when we pulled out of the parking lot.

The alcohol lets me forget his red eyes.

"We made it." Knuckles laughed, a nervous, _very glad we didn't die_ laugh. He moved over to my door and helped me out. One of the straps on my dress slipped off my shoulder, and the wind exposed my underwear, but I still didn't care.

And now we're in his house. He has a nice house.

I laughed for some reason, like the fact that he lived somewhere other than his pizza place was a foreign concept. He laughed along with me.

We fell on his couch, and his hand was already sliding into the slit of my dress.

I encouraged it. In this exact moment, I felt like I wanted it.

I pushed him off. "I'm not a 'bang on the couch' kind of girl." I whispered.

He nodded, chuckled, and we made our way to his room.

His bed was very comfortable, I almost wanted to sleep right there. But I couldn't. I obviously woke whatever beast was hiding under his fur.

He furiously kissed me. His hands were all over me, and mine were all over him.

But there was a problem, because once he was inside of me, it wasn't him anymore. It wasn't Knuckles.

I looked up into the red eyes I drank to forget.

"I knew you wanted this. You wanted me." His lips were on my neck.

 _I want you, I do_

 _Only problem is, you're not really the one looming over me._

I closed my eyes, trying to ignore the familiar guilty feeling that clenched my stomach. The one I always got when I came into contact with this echidna. But what's his name? How do I forget his name?

I was with him all night and—

"Shadow—" I whispered. Almost there.

I said the wrong name. _I said the wrong name._

The echidna didn't hear me. He kept going.

And when we were done, he didn't mention it. I know he didn't hear me.

"So, um… did you like it…?" Knuckles stared at me. His eyes were wide.

What was wrong with me? How did I forget his name in such an intense moment…

"It was amazing." I lied. The guilty feeling was there. The whole time it was there.

He hugged me. And he fell asleep.

I waited until I heard his snoring to push myself out of his arms.

His bathroom was pretty nice, white tiles and black counter tops. Big bathtub.

I sat in the bathtub and ran the water.

Why do I rely on the bath to wash away my problems?

I let myself cry. I've never felt like this after intercourse with a man, ever. Even if I didn't particularly enjoy it, I never felt this bad. This guilty and disgusting.

It's all Shadow's fault. All of it.

I'm gonna ruin this potential relationship. And it's all his fault.

"Shadow, I hate you. So much."

"Can you at least tell me why?" And there he was. Appearing again, out of nowhere. "And here we are again with the bathtub."

"What…are y-you doing h-here?" I was angry, but I didn't even think to cover myself up. At this point, I don't care.

"In the throes of passion you guys left the door wide open. You should thank me for coming to shut it for you. You could've been robbed or something."

"Shadow, I-I'm not in the fucking m-mood for you to come here and be s-s-sarcastic with me. How the hell… how did you even know w-where I was?" My voice was so loud I was afraid to wake Knuckles.

"Did you forget? You like to appear in my dreams often. I knew you were here. I saw it."

He saw I was here. "What all d-did you see!?"

"Well," Shadow came and sat next to the tub. "What I saw I didn't particularly enjoy. But you know, you can't control what you dream about."

"Shadow!? What. Did. You. See." I stared at his crimson eyes as if I were willing them to melt.

"Well, I thought it was kinda cute how you whispered my name."

"SHADOW!" I splashed water on him. "I can't believe you—"

"Hey! I told you I can't control it. Just like you can't control yours." He poked his finger in the water, swirling it around. "Why do you always have the water so hot?"

I didn't know what else to say. I tilted my head back, and I cried again. I kept crying.

And I felt his arms around me.

Shadow's fully-clothed body was in the water, right next to me.

"Rouge I… I didn't want to make you cry." He lifted me up and placed my limp body in his lap. "You know I hate it when you cry."

"This is the first time… the first time I ever felt guilty… guilty after sex." I didn't move. "Shadow I… I saw you."

"What do you mean?"

"When I-I was with Knuckles I… I saw you above me…" I raised my eyebrows at him, hoping he'd catch the drift.

He pulled away to look at my face. "So what you're saying is, you had sex with me basically? Just now?"

I sighed.

Shadow pulled me closer and whispered: "Sometimes I dream of it being a reality. Us, together."

I was a bit frustrated that his breath in my ear was turning me on. I'm supposed to be mad at him, and in bed with _Knuckles_ right now. I ignored what he said. "Dreams aren't reality."

"Explain to me why I'm sitting here with you then?"

"You shouldn't be."

The hedgehog moved away from me, getting out of the tub and letting himself drip all over the floor. He removed his shirt. "I guess I'll leave. But at least come lock the door behind me."

I felt horrible. Not because of Knuckles, but because of how my sadness was already gone. Every negative thing I was thinking about was gone. He made is disappear without even trying.

Shadow was like a drug to me, but I kept denying myself the fix.

I needed him.

I hated him, but I needed him.

"O-okay." I stubbornly stood, missing the feeling of the hot water as soon as it wasn't surrounding me anymore.

"No towel?" I eyed me as I stepped past the towel rack, towards him.

"I know you've seen it… In your dreams." I pressed myself against him. The shakiness wasn't in my voice anymore. "Can you tell me what happens? What do you see?"

"Well, sometimes it feels like it's actually happening. And other times it'll be in the future, it seems." He didn't move, didn't even touch me while I stood against him. "The last one went something like this—"

Those crimson eyes bore into mine as his hands snaked down my thighs. I was pushed against the counter, then lifted so I sat on the edge of it. We never broke eye contact as he pressed himself between my legs.

He did what I could only describe as a half-body roll against me, very, _very_ slowly. I let out a shaky breath, but this shakiness was all brand-new. It felt… amazing.

He was trying to tease me, but I couldn't bring myself to move.

I wanted to roll with him, but then I'd encourage him.

His fingers dug into my outer thighs as he pulled me as close as possible, and I moaned.

I held my breath and bit my lip. _Shit_.

I couldn't escape my ecstasy as his lower body kept rolling. He kept staring at me, examining every expression I made. Shadow pressed harder, and moved even slower.

I grabbed his belt loops. I wanted him closer, but he couldn't get closer.

Shadow's hand was in my hair, his mouth was close. _Oh so close_.

His tongue flicked my bottom lip, and I didn't notice my mouth was pretty much wide open until he did it.

I moved closer. I wanted to kiss him. I _needed_ to kiss him.

But he backed away when I came closer. He was smiling. "Yeah, something like that."

As much as he meant to tease me, I knew it was hard on him to not go any further based on how he was breathing. Shadow laced his hands behind his head, and I watched as drops of water traveled over his abs.

I quickly crossed my legs. "I didn't ask you to show me."

That sly smile stretched across his face again as he came back to me and uncrossed my legs. "Would you like me to give an oral presentation?" His hand was sliding up my thigh, dangerously close.

"N-no, no Shadow." This teasing, I couldn't stand another minute of it. He had to leave.

"I'll go. Just next time, you should probably let me keep my dreams to myself." Shadow turned to leave, but I stopped him.

"You should clean up the mess you made." I looked down at the huge puddle of water on the floor. I didn't know what else to say.

Those eyes, they were staring into mine again.

And now he was against me, and he kept lazily staring as he swiped a towel from the rack. He proceeded to rest the towel over his hand, and place it between my legs.

"Th-that's not what I meant—"

"Rouge," he whispered in a breathy voice, "you said clean up my mess. I made this mess, didn't I?"

His hand was an inch away from my skin. "I intend to clean it up, just as you asked."

And he dropped the towel to the tile.

"Why… Shadow? Why do you do that to me…" I shook my head and yanked another towel from the rack, quickly covering myself as I watched him wipe up the floor.

"It's cute how flustered you get."

"Cute!?"

"Yes, cute. And sexy. But, I'm not about to put any of my body parts inside you while you're under the influence of alcohol." He let out a small laugh. "How many times am I gonna have to wipe water off a bathroom floor?"

"It's only been twice."

"Might as well become a maid. I think I'm good at it." He stood and handed me the now soaked towel. "Might wanna put this in the dryer. Unless you're up for making up a story for lover-boy in the other room."

"Just get out, Shadow."

I had no more patience.

I needed more of him, and he knew it. He's using it to play with me.

He huffed and turned around. "You know, you can always tell me to stop."

I didn't say anything back. I knew telling him no was an option.

But why couldn't the word ever come out of my mouth?


	9. Chapter 9

**Crashed CHAPTER 9**

I awoke to a soft knock on my door, followed by my Mom's voice. "Rouge?"

 _My mom's voice?_

I sit up. This isn't my room.

Well, it is, just my room in my parents' house.

"Mom?" I question, slowly sliding out of my bed and my old way-too-purple bedsheets.

I look down and notice the pajamas I am wearing. Black pants with purple trim on the bottom, and a black tank top. _I remember these… they were my favorite._

I stare at my door blankly as it slowly opens and my mom slips into my room with some small cake slice. "I'm sorry it's not much, but I had to sneak out to get some for you."

Sneak out. Because dad wouldn't let her leave the house.

I see she scratched the number 18 hastily into the icing, probably with the fork in her hand. A plastic one.

 _Oh no,_ I think. _This is it, my 18_ _th_ _birthday._

Why am I seeing this?

"He'll know if he sees the fork in the sink, so I took this from the little café in the store. You'll just have to hide it when you're done, just in case." She kept smiling, although it was obvious she was scared. "Hurry and eat it, before he comes back."

I attempted to smile. The only time I ever could smile was when my mom was with me and wasn't doped up on drugs or off having some affair. Only know, we became reliant on each other, because Dad had found out about her sneaking around and had since then locked her up, and the only time I was ever out of the house is when I was at school. I couldn't even hang out with Blaze anymore, and she's my best friend.

 _It doesn't matter, mom. You're still going to die today._

I take the cake. I want her to be happy.

She smiles, kisses my forehead. "Happy birthday, sweetie."

As soon as she turns around I'm struck with horrible grief. When this actually happened, I was feeling as happy as I could be with the way I was living. Mom basically risked her life to get me a slice of a cake.

Dad never found out about the cake, though. That fork sat in my underwear drawer when I ran from the house, and he never knew about it.

All I can do is force myself to eat the cake, and wait to hear the door open and close. Wait to hear Dad's warm greetings, even though he was about to pull a gun on her just a few hours later.

I dragged myself down the stairs, taking in the environment I used to live in. Feeling the stained sticky carpet under my feet, grabbing onto the railing that was broken in one spot from when Dad forced Mom to have sex with him after a night out, and then when she wasn't responding to his actions the way he wanted he pushed her so forcefully she broke through it, and feeling the peeling paint on the wall. My hand ran over one of the many holes Dad's fists decorated the walls with.

I watched as Dad hugged my mom, kissed her, whispered in her ear as if she was the best wife in the world, and he was the perfect husband. My mom kept wanting to see the good side of him, and he put on a show, pretended to be all she wanted until she slipped up. Until she made one wrong move, said one wrong word, looked at him the wrong way.

And boy, did she look at him wrong today.

He didn't find the cake. But he found her scared eyes.

"You don't seem very okay today, Jade." Dad tiled her chin up so their eyes could meet. "You're jumpy." He picked up her hands. "And you're shaking."

"Just a little cold." She smiled.

"Oh." He led her to the table, and they sat.

And that's when he noticed me.

"Hey, Rouge! Birthday girl! Come sit down." He pulled out a chair and patted it.

I sped up, quickly following his orders.

"Good morning." I whispered.

"Quiet as usual. I got you something."

I tried not to let my ears flatten.

He reaches into his work bag, and pulls out a smaller plastic bag. He dumps it on the table.

I already know what it is, but I let him tell me.

"Birth control," he says, "you know, so you don't go and produce a little accident such as yourself."

There he goes again. I'm not his kid, I'm just the accident that "ruined his life".

Mom's eyes widen. She looks at the pills. "This isn't necessary, Jakob."

And here's where he snaps.

"Oh-ho, yeah it is. Do you understand how much this girl has ruined my life!? Do you!?" He slaps me, hard.

I expected it. I couldn't get myself to avoid it.

"Eighteen years, I raised you. I didn't want to. You were forced on me, because your mom decided to lie to me and tell me we were protected. Nothing like you would happen." He stares Mom down. "You lied."

"I always wanted a baby. You knew that…"

I finally speak up. "Dad please leave her—"

He hits me again.

Suddenly mom decides it's time to step in, after all these years just sitting on the sidelines. After all these years of letting him beat me, she decided this was the time she should stand up.

"Stop." She whimpered. She seemed to realize she was too quiet, so she repeated herself. Louder. "Stop it."

Dad's eyes widened in disbelief. "What was that?" He raised his hand, ready to strike. "Did you just talk back to me?"

Mom nodded. Glanced at me. "It's her birthday, Jakob. Can't you be a little nicer?"

Dad throws his fist, mom winces, but he stops just as he's about to hit her face. "You know what? I'm not in the mood right now."

I had already seen this play through. Already saw it happen. But for some reason this part still shocked me.

He turned around, opened the fridge, and grabbed a beer. "Out of my sight." He commands.

I couldn't really control what I was doing. I just followed the path of that day, I slowly headed up the stairs while Mom locked herself in her room to cry.

I got to the bathroom, and ran the bathtub. And, guess what, I sat in that tub and cried. I cried until I fell asleep.

…

I am very grateful I woke up before the dream got to the part when my mom was killed. This is crazy, these dreams. I haven't had a good dream in who knows how long…

This is the only time I ever wished I'd just dream about Shadow instead.

I look around—I did pull myself back into Knuckles' bed last night, but why didn't I bother to put my clothes back on?

I scrambled to find what I was wearing last night, the dress that seemed far too uncomfortable at this moment. I threw it on anyway.

I saw Knuckles laying there, still sound asleep. Something in me stirred—was it guilt? Sadness? This mix of feelings made me want to throw up.

I was frustrated because, let's be honest, growing up I was hooking up with a lot of guys. And I mean a _lot_. It was how I dealt with my constant stress, whenever I could sneak out anyway. But I have never felt this conflicted. Never felt like this just wasn't supposed to happen.

I contemplated just leaving. Maybe I'd leave a note like "I forgot something important at home! See you later!" only that would sound so fake. I don't think Knuckles is that stupid.

I'll just send him a text when I leave. Tell him an emergency came up. It's stupid, I know, he won't believe it. But I can't stay here. I can't stay here wallowing in my shame, while trying to hide it from him at the same time.

When I make it to the living room, I was in such a rush I didn't notice something was on the floor and I tripped. I silently swore to myself hoping I didn't wake him up.

"What's this?" I whisper when I pick up the box that tried to kill me. It's an intricate thing, maybe a jewelry box? Black with sharp swirling designs, almost like a dead tree's branches trying to swallow up the whole thing. How did this even get here? Seems too… _gothic_ for him.

There's a lock on it in the shape of an hourglass. This whole thing is just… creepy.

It opens.

It's empty.

I hear a rustling in Knuckles' room, so I panic and shove the box under the couch, and run for the door.

I can hear his voice calling for me when I spread my wings and fly towards the forgiving clouds.

...

"Blaze!?" I called into the empty apartment, hoping she'd magically show back up. Blaze has been gone for what, almost two days? I was too wrapped up in—well, Shadow—and everything else to even realize there might be something wrong.

She left with Silver, so I wasn't worried. But now it's been a bit and she still hasn't returned a single phone call or text, and I haven't gotten anything from Silver either.

Just in case, I call her. No answer, of course.

"Blaze," I say into the phone, almost lecturing her voicemail. "If you don't call me back within the next five minutes, I'm calling the police."

I step carefully around the apartment, suddenly scared. What if something happened while she was with Silver? Is she still even alive?

 _No, Rouge, don't think that drastically._

I have only actually seen Silver a handful of times, and every time went well and I really thought he was a great guy for Blaze, but now he just randomly shows up a lot more often and whisks Blaze away? Something isn't right.

Maybe he decided to quit his secret job or something.

I check every room, looking for some trace of her, of anything being disturbed, any sign that she has come back, but everything is the same. Same dirty towel on the floor in the bathroom, same bra thrown on her bed, same dishes in the sink.

I check the clock, it's been almost ten minutes, I guess I lost track when I was searching the apartment. I start to panic and pull out my phone.

No missed calls. Not one text.

I dialed her number one more time, got her voicemail again. "I hope you're okay…" I whisper.

When I hang up I start to dial 911, until I'm interrupted by someone reaching from behind me and pressing a rag to my face.

I can't even fight it; the world goes black too fast.


	10. Chapter 10

**Crashed CHAPTER 10**

As soon as I woke up I felt the urge to run. I thought I needed to escape whatever had captured me that morning.

The only evidence that it even happened at all was the fact I woke up in a room that wasn't mine.

I had no bruises, I felt no pain. I actually felt better than I had before I got kidnapped. Not a single scratch.

I examined the room around me—it looked almost like… a hotel of some sort? The bed was very comfortable, and was covered with white brand-new looking sheets. On each side of the bed were end tables, one had a lamp and on the other sat a phone and a card with some phone numbers on it. I picked up the card.

A number for room service, and a number for emergencies.

I was tempted to call the emergency number, but I decided I would feel out the situation. I mean, who kidnaps a girl only to leave her by herself in what seems like a very nice hotel?

I pushed myself out of bed. There was a full length mirror on a walk-in closet door, and the reflection revealed I was not in the dress I was wearing earlier. It was a lacy purple nightgown… _my_ nightgown.

What is going on!?

I rush into the hallway, suddenly very scared. Whoever had done this took the time to make sure I was comfortable… and who knows what they did before they changed me!

And I bump into someone.

My heart was racing, and I swung without looking or thinking about it. But whoever it was caught my arm and pushed me up against the wall.

"What are you doing here?" Shadow's voice whispered.

"What do you mean what am _I_ doing here!?" I tried to push him off, but he just pressed himself closer. "I'm the one that just got kidnapped and left in a fancy hotel! And so far… you're my only suspect."

"Suspect?" Something in his eyes changed. Almost a mix of anger and sadness… "I may be a little forward but… Kidnapping? Are you serious?"

"You're the only other person here."

"That's what I thought before I ran into you. How about we stop assuming things? Huh?" Shadow tilts his head, raising his eyebrow. "I woke up here randomly just as you did."

I wasn't sure if I could really believe him… but I did almost just accuse him of kidnapping me without any real evidence.

"What's this?" He eyes my nightgown. My _very short_ nightgown. "I never knew you had this."

"I only usually wear it on special occasions." I look away, avoiding his eyes. Now is not the time for him to toy with me. "You kinda always just show up out of nowhere whenever I see you. That's not a very special occasion."

"Oh! There you two are." Blaze interrupts us, and I immediately push Shadow away. "I checked your rooms but neither of you were there."

Something about Blaze's calm voice, her relaxed walk, her entire aura enrages me.

"How dare you—" I stomp towards her. "how fucking _dare_ you!"

"Rouge? What are you—"

"You just disappear, freaking me the fuck out, and suddenly I'm kidnapped when I decide 'hey, maybe something's wrong and I should look for her'?" I felt the urge to punch her, to tackle her and scream in her face. How could she do this to me? "How could you just act like this is all okay!?"

"Rouge, something bad almost happened. Something _very_ bad. I—I had no choice but to bring you to the safe place. It's the only safe place." Blaze remained uncomfortably calm, and it made me want to run away from her.

"Safe place? What the hell are you talking about!?" I wanted to scream.

Blaze turns back to Silver, with tears in her eyes. "It was too soon. But I panicked…I…"

"It could also be too late." Silver whispered, with empty eyes glancing at Shadow and I. "The dreams—they're getting worse. They're happening too fast. I've never seen this before and I can't catch up—"

"Um, hello!? Did you guys forget we were here!?" Shadow pushes past me, and stands face-to-face with Silver. "Why are you guys so damn weird all the fucking time!?"

"It doesn't matter right now. We just need to—"

"Need to _what_!? Go talk behind my back? Keep secrets from me?" Shadow was becoming enraged, reminding me of the scene in my dream. The one where he punched Silver in the face.

"Enough!" Silver starts the floaty-thing I saw him do in my dream. His eyes glowed a blinding icy blue, matching the aura around him. "We brought you here too soon. But there's a threat that started closing in too soon. You guys just—need to trust us!"

Threat? What the hell was he talking about? Why is he making it sound like we are in some god damn fantasy video game!?

And why is he floating!?

I fell back, freaked out by the power that he just proved he had. "Okay, so Blaze's flame thing I got over. But _this_!?" I couldn't handle it. There was something wrong. Something I never thought about. "What _are_ you two!?"

"It's—too soon. But possibly too late." Blaze stared at me with a look of suppressed guilt.

"Rouge, Shadow, you're the only ones who can save us."

"What!? What the fuck are you talking about!?" I pushed myself backwards, trying to get away from them.

Blaze started crying. "Without you, we'll all disappear. But I can't figure out—I can't figure out what you're supposed to do yet. Why you two found each other so soon—it's only been a couple of weeks. How? It's my first big job and I'm blowing it—I'll never get this opportunity again."

Silver eyed Blaze. "You need to stop talking."

Shadow was just as dumbfounded as I was. He was rooted to his spot.

Silver and Blaze both nodded with some silent agreement, and Blaze stared into my eyes very intently. I was confused, I was hurt, I wished I were dreaming. I started to shake.

My head started to pound, and I couldn't keep my eyes open.

I saw Shadow drop to the ground just as I blacked out.

…

I woke up in my room, and my head felt sore.

I remember looking around for Blaze last night, and suddenly being asleep or something?

"Rouge?" Blaze quietly stepped into my room, shutting the door behind her.

"Blaze?" I sat up, holding my head. "When did you get back? How did I—"

"Well, I came back last night and you seemed hungover. You were wandering around the apartment looking for me, and then suddenly passed out?" Her hand came to my forehead. "I brought you to your room and tried to put you in some comfy pajamas. Easiest article of clothing I could find to put you in was the nightgown, sorry but that dress you were wearing looked like it was suffocating you. Also, think you're getting a fever."

I thought about it, I did feel sick. "Okay… But—where were you? I was so worried I—"

Blaze hushed me. "I was just with Silver, Rouge. I'm sorry I never answered, I hardly paid any attention to my phone. Silver kinda had a um… family emergency we had to attend to."

It sounded fishy, but I felt too crappy to care. "Blaze I—I'm sorry. Thank you for taking care of me."

"Also, just letting you know I contacted Vector. You're not going to work tomorrow with this fever."

I was amazed. Here she went again, always thinking ahead of time.

"Blaze, I'm fine. You didn't have to do that." I tried to stand up, and instantly regretted it. Blaze caught me as I fell over.

"What's going on with my head I—I lost all balance. I feel so weak." I let Blaze get me back on the bed.

"I knew something was up when I found you last night. You definitely need to lay down." Blaze pulled my blankets over me.

"I feel like something is missing—like I can't remember an important part of the night. How did I end up sick like this so suddenly…?" I was thinking out loud.

"I don't know, but I have to leave with Silver again. Promise me you'll stay here and rest?"

I instantly got irritated, but I didn't want to show it. I guess the family emergency explained why Silver has been around a lot more lately, and I know it isn't my business, but I feel like something is up.

"I called someone to come take care of you. He'll be here soon." She flashed a mischievous smile at me, and quietly left my room.

I didn't have the energy to inquire who she was leaving me with.

A few moments later, Knuckles walks in.

Great.

"Hey Rouge, how you feeling?" The echidna sat on the edge of my bed and patted my shoulder.

"What are you—" I suddenly remembered how I left his house last night. I was flushed with embarrassment. "Knuckles, I'm so sorry,"

"Don't worry about it. Blaze—that's her name, right?—called me from your phone and told me you came home sick." Knuckles stared at his hand, which continued to rest on my shoulder. "God you're so warm."

"So anyways, I just assumed you left because you weren't feeling well and didn't want me to see you like that." Knuckles chuckled. "I think it's silly, though."

I just wanted him gone. I wanted to be alone.

"Y-yeah, that's what happened. I'm sorry." It wasn't true. "I'm sorry Knuckles, but, I really don't need a babysitter. You can go home."

"Heh, Rouge, that attitude isn't very cute." He tried to feign a laugh, but I could tell he wasn't joking.

It really ticked me off. "And you know what? Neither is talking to me like that. Like I need to be what you want."

Knuckles was taken aback. "Rouge I didn't mean it—it was a joke. Lighten up, will ya?"

"I don't need to lighten up I—" I tried to sit up, but I was too weak and flopped right back into my pillow. "I just… I want to be alone."

Knuckles looked worried, but was also unsure. Like he would burn if he touched me again. "I just wanted to make sure you were alright, I'm sorry."

He stood, and started walking towards the door. "I'm gonna go find some medicine for you, alright?"

I sighed, and flipped so my backside was facing him. "Thanks."

I don't know why I suddenly really loathed having Knuckles around. It was like having sex with him pushed all the good thoughts from my brain.

That tired feeling. The extreme weight on my eyelids… oh no.

Here comes another dream.

"Please no… not right now…"

…

I was standing at the base of a tree, I knew that much, but I had know idea where I was. But I heard him.

"Why do I feel like shit… sick out of fucking nowhere." And there he was, sitting on a tree branch above me. He was swinging his leg back and forth, kicking the tree every time it came back his direction. "I feel like death."

Shadow? He's sick too?

"I know you're here."

I froze. Was he talking to me?

"Rouge. Say something. I can feel you I… I need you to talk to me."

I dared to fly up, I dared to hover right in front of him.

I dared to speak.

"Shadow…" I whispered.

"I knew it," Shadow stared at me, like he confirmed some suspicion he had.

Well, more like he stared through me. Like he was looking behind me.

"Can you see me?" I reached toward him, but for some reason I was afraid to touch him.

"I can hear you. And that's all that matters." Shadow's crimson eyes disappeared behind heavy eyelids.

I wondered how many secrets he kept in those beautiful orbs.

"But why?"

He wasn't able to answer me, because I woke up before he could open his mouth.


End file.
